


The price of love

by Autumn_Shade



Series: The price of love series [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Firefighter Lan Zhan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Alcohol Abuse, Smut, So Much Cuteness, WangXian, amputations, fashion designer Wei Ying, self indulgent, talkative Lan Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Shade/pseuds/Autumn_Shade
Summary: Lan Zhan is a firefighter who lives a happy life. He’s engaged to the love of his life, a great job, a beautiful home, and much more to come.However, while on call, Lan Zhan encounters an issue that almost costs him everything.
Relationships: Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, lan zhan/ wei ying
Series: The price of love series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811017
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	The price of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent! I love wangxian so much!

For Lan Zhan, his day started like any other day. 

At 5:00 am sharp he woke up to a still dark sky in a warm bed with a cream colored arm thrown across his bare chest. 

The sight of Lan Wangji’s beautiful fiancé, Wei Ying, sleeping face makes Lan Zhan smile like a child who just woke up and realized it was Christmas Day. 

After a few minutes of simply admiring his lover's face, Lan Zhan hesitantly began to wiggle his way out of bed, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his naked body. 

“M-mhm Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whines softly, his hand gripping the empty sheets as his brows begin to furrow. 

Lan Zhan lets out a small huff of amusement before he bends down and kisses Wei Ying’s forehead, smoothing away the slight furrow. 

“Shhh Wei Ying. Go back to sleep.” 

Wei Ying doesn’t give any sign of acknowledgement, which Lan Zhan takes as a sign that his love has fallen back into a peaceful slumber. 

Lan Zhan carefully pulls the covers over Wei Ying’s body, stopping for a minute to admire the beautiful red love bites on his back and neck. 

Slipping on a simple grey shirt and white jeans, Lan Zhan makes his way into the master bathroom and begins to brush his teeth. 

The simple silver band on his left hand shines in the mirror which makes Lan Zhan warm as the best and worse memories of his life come flooding back. 

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying met when they were 17 years old. 

At the time, Wei Ying and his younger brother, Jiang Cheng, were sent to Gusu boarding school for a year under the tutelage of Lan QiRen, the uncle of Lan Zhan and his older brother, Lan XiChen. 

Wei Ying had tried to sneak back onto school grounds after curfew with a bottle of Emperor’s smile. Thankfully, Lan Zhan was on patrol that night so he was caught and rightfully punished. (Wei Ying has a different story) 

From that day on, Wei Ying made it his goal to annoy the shit out of Lan Zhan and did he succeed. 

One day, while supervising his detention, Lan Zhan was tricked into briefly looking at a porn magazine by the younger male who only laughed at the sight of Lan Zhan’s distressed face. 

From the outside, the two were life fire and ice, but for the two young boys, they were each other’s life lines. 

After Wei Ying returned to his home, Lan Zhan’s father died after his 10 year battle with prostate cancer. 

At the funeral, the Jiang family, who was on mutual grounds with the Lan family, attended which meant Wei Ying and Lan Zhan met once more. 

Lan XiChen and Lan Zhan were both flooded with people’s condolences that day and because Lan Zhan was an extremely introverted person, he was easily overwhelmed. 

Needing time to himself and breathe, Lan Zhan left the main family room and went on a walk through the forest located behind the Lan family home. 

Lan Zhan only took 20 steps before his head snapped around to see Wei Ying running behind a tree. 

“I see you.” Lan Zhan had said, “do not hide.” 

Wei Ying stepped out from behind the tree, laughing nervously as he gently tapped the side of his nose. 

“A-ah sorry Lan Zhan… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Lan Zhan was shocked at the sincerity behind the younger boy’s voice. 

Lan Zhan had tried to play off that he was okay but Wei Ying saw right through him so he walked with Lan Zhan for about an hour.

Wei Ying rambled like normal which Lan Zhan appreciated. 

At some point during their walk, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying’s fingers lightly curled around each other. 

Lan Zhan just remembers how comfortable it was, how right it felt to have Wei Ying that close to him. 

Their goodbye was sad for Lan Zhan. Wei Ying had been his only friend and right now, he needed support but Lan Zhan was raised not to be selfish so with a curt nod, Lan Zhan watched as Wei Ying walked down their driveway with Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli on either side of him. 

The two didn’t say in contact but Lan Zhan’s feelings for Wei Ying only began to grow. The once believed feelings of annoyance as the younger hung off of him and teased him in school turned into rapid heartbeats and cherry red ears. 

A year and a half after the funeral, the Lan family would hear banging on their door at 2:00 am. 

When Lan Qiren opened the door with Lan XiChen and Lan Zhan standing behind him, they were met with the distraught faces of the Jiang children. 

Lan Zhan immediately rushed up to Wei Ying who instantly grabbed his hand as beautiful grey eyes looked helpless into worried gold. 

“T-they did it!” Jiang Cheng screamed as Lan XiChen tried to calm him down. “They fucking did it! They burned our home down!” 

Lan Qiren looked at the young child, “who did it?” 

Jiang Cheng’s face became crazed, as if all of his humanity and emotions were turned off. “T-those Wen dogs.” 

Lan Zhan looked at his brother who was asking one of the maids to begin setting up a room for the Jiang family. 

“L-Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying whispered softly, fear and exhaustion laced in his voice. “I-I couldn’t find them… Uncle Jiang and Aunt Yu, t-they…” 

Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying against his chest and gently stroked the other’s hair, “shhh Wei Ying… it’s okay. I will take care of you.” 

That night, no one slept easy. 

The bodies of Jiang FengMian and Yu Ziyuan we’re confirmed later that week. 

After their funerals, Lan Zhan noticed that Wei Ying was never the same young and carefree boy that Lan Zhan fell in love with. 

Instead, Wei Ying became angry and easily irritated, he drank at night and worked 2 part time jobs during the day to support his other two siblings. 

When it was revealed that Jiang Fengmian stated in his will that Wei Ying would inherit everything, Jiang Cheng kicked him out. 

Lan Zhan didn’t see Wei Ying for 3 years… it broke him but Lan Zhan never stopped loving him. 

Life went on for the Lan family… Lan XiChen went to college in Yunmeng to study teaching and Lan Zhan…? Well, Lan Zhan became a firefighter.

The training was brutal. The first few weeks, Lan Zhan always threw up after training but he never quit. 

He wanted to be stronger and better so he could prevent someone else’s loved one’s dying. 

When Lan Zhan finally finished his training and got settled into his new station located in Yiling, it had been the end of the 3rd year of life without Wei Ying. 

Following his tradition, Lan Zhan went to the nearest bar and ordered two drinks. Water for himself and Emperor’s smile imported from Gusu. 

Lan Zhan would sit at a table in the corner and just think… how he could’ve done better, how he should’ve told Wei Ying his feelings, how he wished Wei Ying wouldn’t run away. Lan Zhan wished many things but it never changed anything. 

Just before Lan Zhan was about to leave, he noticed someone sitting at the bar, a drink in hand but not drinking. 

Normally, Lan Zhan wouldn’t care enough to stay but for some reason… This person looked familiar. 

He was about to approach them but someone else beat him to it. 

This person, a man, looked a little older than the 23 year old Lan Zhan. The man was round, with a scruffy beard, and a predatory-like smile which set Lan Zhan’s senses on alert. 

Just as Lan Zhan thought, the man began to make his move on the other. It started with a hand on their thigh, then it moved higher and higher, the person at the bar scooted away each time but the man kept touching them. 

Lan Zhan wouldn’t stand for it. Walking up behind the person, he gently placed a hand on their shoulder as not to startle them but when the person turned around, the world around him came to a halt. 

Wei Ying… it was Wei Ying and he hasn’t changed, except for the shorter hair. 

Wei Ying’s eyes were still a beautiful grey color with a mischievous glint behind them, his once round face replaced with a slim face with defined cheekbones and chin. 

Lan Zhan felt his ears flare up… Wei Ying was still handsome. 

The man who was touching Wei Ying immediately let go as he saw Lan Zhan standing at 6’6 with broad shoulders and biceps as large as the pervs head. 

When the man left, Wei Ying smirked at Lan Zhan. 

“Aiya, Lan Zhan. I was doing just fine on my own. I am no damsel in distress.” 

Lan Zhan just nodded, he knew Wei Ying was capable of handling himself… Wei Ying was strong, much stronger than Lan Zhan. 

“Say Lan Zhan… why are you here? If I remember correctly, you don’t drink…” Wei Ying’s eyes lit up, “unless that’s changed and I can finally have a drinking buddy besides Wen Qíng!” 

Lan Zhan just shook his head, “still do not drink. Can not drink.” 

Wei Ying pouted like a 5 year old who was just told he couldn’t go to the park. 

“That’s so boring Lan Zhan! You can have just one drink! Pleaseeeee! I’ll keep you safe if you get drunk, I promise! No wait, I swear!” Wei Ying crossed his heart. 

“Can not. On shift tomorrow.” 

Wei Ying laughed as he took a sip of his drink, “on shift? Let me guess… you’re a teacher? That’s stupid Lan Zhan! Teachers probably drink all the time on school nights, it won’t kill you to loosen up.” 

“No.” 

“Huh? No?”

“Not a teacher.” Lan Zhan said as he looked at Wei Ying, still in denial that this was real. Tomorrow, Lan Zhan would wake up and Wei Ying would be gone, just like old times. 

“Oh?” Wei Ying asked mockingly, “then what are you Lan Zhan?” 

“Firefighter .” 

Wei Ying blinked dubiously at him but never called Lan Zhan a liar, instead, he pulled the chair out next to him and patted the seat. 

“Let’s catch up, yeah?” 

So that’s what they did. Caught up. 

Lan Zhan learned that after Wei Ying was kicked out, he ended up in Yiling, broke and homeless.

More often than not, Wei Ying would sleep on whatever park bench was available which broke Lan Zhan’s heart. One night, by luck, fate, or pure coincidence, Wei Ying was found by a young boy named Wen Ning. 

The poor boy freaked out seeing a person unresponsive on the streets and immediately called his sister, Wen Qíng, a doctor to do a check up on Wei Ying. 

Wei Ying was extremely malnourished and had to be put on a feed tube for 8 months to aid in regaining his weight. In those 8 months, Wen Ning visited everyday and since Wen Qíng was his Doctor, the 3 became close and eventually offered Wei Ying stay with them. 

When Lan Zhan questioned their last name, Wei Ying explained that they were a distant “branch” of the Wen family. Part of the Wen’s moved out of Qishan, not wanting to be involved with the main family's criminal lifestyle. 

Lan Zhan thanked every god known to mankind for Wei Ying’s safety. 

When asked about his life, Lan Zhan explained that he wanted to be a firefighter because he wanted to save people’s lives- he didn’t explain that Wei Ying was his soul motivation for this. 

“Lan Zhan is so selfless.” Wei Ying said as he finished paying for his drink. 

On the outside, Lan Zhan was calm but on the inside, he was freaking out. He didn’t want Wei Ying to leave, he just got him back. 

“U-haha” Wei Ying laughed nervously, “Wen Qíng is working the graveyard shift and Wen Ning is staying with a friend tonight…” 

Lan Zhan just hummed. 

“So…. d-does Lan Zhan want to go back to my place?” 

Did he hear that right? Wei Ying invited him back to his home?

“It’s okay if you don’t want to!” Wei Ying gave a nervous laugh when Lan Zhan didn’t give a response. 

“I-it’s okay! I know we just met after 3 years and I know you have work and I know your probably-“ 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t want to stay with me and my- wait… huh?” Wei Ying did a double take and stared at Lan Zhan curiosity. 

“Will accept Wei Ying’s offer. Will go with Wei Ying to his home.” 

Wei Ying’s smile expelled the 3 years of darkness in Lan Zhan’s heart. 

When they got back to the tiny apartment, Wei Ying gave Lan Zhan a glass of water before the two of them went to Wei Ying’s room. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying asked as he plopped down onto his small twin sized bed. 

“Whatever Wei Ying wants.” 

Wei Ying blushes fiercely before picking out an old 90’s movie. 

About 45 minutes into the movie, Lan Zhan felt Wei Ying shyly slip his hand into Lan Zhan’s big one.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Wei Ying said, “fuck it” and turned to Lan Zhan. 

“I-“ Wei Ying started but turned his head, cheeks bright red. 

“Wei Ying, what’s wrong?” Lan Zhan asked softly, trying to not let his concern be obvious.

Wei Ying didn’t respond… he just looked into Lan Zhan’s eyes before he lunged and pressed his lips against Lan Zhan’s. 

The kiss was quick, a peck if you will but it stunned Lan Zhan stupid. 

After Wei Ying pulled away, he searched Lan Zhan’s face for a reaction and looked down sadly when he found none. 

“I- I’m sorry Lan Zhan..” he let go of his hand and began to stand up but was immediately yanked back down into lap of Lan Zhan. 

“Oof Lan Zhan. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to crush your legs, are you- mph!” 

Wei Ying’s question was cut short when he felt Lan Zhan’s warm lips press on his own lips fiercely.

Wei Ying melted into Lan Zhan’s body as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer to the warm body as Lan Zhan happily wrapped his big arms around Wei Ying’s slim waist and pulled him closer. 

T-they were kissing… the love of his life who disappeared from his life is kissing him and… it felt amazing. 

Lan Zhan nipped Wei Ying’s bottom lip before he broke away and began to press hot and open mouth kisses along the other’s jaw and neck. 

“A-ah Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying moaned softly as he titled his head back, surrendering more access for those beautiful lips. 

“Lan Zhan… I like you. I really like you.” 

Lan Zhan moaned against his neck before he impatiently started to tug at Wei Ying’s shirt. 

“Does Lan-er Gege want this Wei Ying to be naked?” Wei Ying asked teasingly as he slid his shirt off, throwing it to some random part of the floor. “How shameless~” 

Lan Zhan immediately latched his mouth around one of Wei Ying’s nipples. Sucking, licking, and biting the tiny bud with no mercy, his thumb and forefinger rolling the other one. 

“Ah fuck!” Wei Ying moaned as he began to roll his erection against Lan Zhan’s. “W-who would’ve known the second Jade of Lan is this great of a kisser. How many people have you practiced with huh?” 

Lan Zhan pulled off Wei Ying’s nipple with a small pop before he trailed his lips back to Wie Ying’s lips, leaving red marks in his wake. 

“Just Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says, breath hot and sexy. 

“Mhm… my Lan-er gege…” Wei Ying moans as Lan Zhan begins to take off his own clothes. “You’re so sexy Lan Zhan… look at this chest and these arms.” 

Wei Ying trails his fingertips over the ridges of Lan Zhan’s chest, down his beautiful sculpted abs, then to his strong arms. “All this hard work really has paid off Lan-er gege. You are definitely a sight that should be protected.” 

Lan Zhan’s ears burned with Wei Ying’s words and gentle touches which of course, didn’t go unnoticed. 

Wei Ying cooed at Lan Zhan. 

“Come on Lan-er gege, no need to be shy. Your Wei Ying is here and your Wei Ying…” he said as he stood up and shimmed out of his black jeans and underwear. “Wants to be fucked. Please Lan-er gege~ I want to feel you inside me, hot and hard. I want you fuck me till I cum, I want you to be rough with me, to not hold back. P-please er gege, I-I’m so…” 

Wei Ying never finished because Lan Zhan swiftly stood up and grabbed Wei Ying, giving him a quick peck before throwing Wei Ying on the bed. 

The two fucked, hot and hard with no restraints, then later that same night, the two made love, soft and passionate. 

Wei Ying had tears running down his cheeks as Lan Zhan thrusted into him slowly, rolling his hips to reach the deepest part of Wei Ying. 

“I-I’m so sorry Lan Zhan..” 

“Shhh,” Lan Zhan said as he kissed away the tears, “I’m here. No need to apologize.” 

Wei Ying’s back arched as he moaned, “y-you’re so kind Lan Zhan… a-always there for me and I-I just left you- ah fuck!” Wei Ying cursed as Lan Zhan gave a particularly hard thrust, pressing his cock head against Wei Ying’s prostate. 

“W-Wei Ying is good…” a kiss 

“Wei Ying is selfless” another kiss 

“Wei Ying deserves to be loved…” Lan Zhan’s thrusted faster, reveling in the moans that slipped through Wei Ying’s lips. 

“L-an Zhan… warn a man before you say those things! My poor heart!” 

Lan Zhan huffed against Wei Ying’s neck before gently sucking and nibbling. 

“L-Lan Zhan, I’m so close, please, I want to cum.” 

Who was Lan Zhan to deny the love of his life? With 3 quick thrusts, Wei Ying came against his stomach, his face morphing into the most beautiful thing Lan Zhan has ever seen. 

With a few more deep thrusts, Lan Zhan found his own release. 

“W-Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan cried helplessly as he came hard into Wei Ying’s abused hole. 

“Y-yes Lan-er gege, so good for me… let this Wei Ying have all of your cum.” 

Lan Zhan moaned at those shameless words and leaned his forehead against Wei Ying’s. 

After settling down, Lan Zhan made his way to the bathroom, coming back shortly after with a wet towel. 

Gently, he began to clean Wei Ying off who was blinking hard, trying to keep himself awake. 

“L-Lan Zhan… can you stay here tonight?” 

“Mn.” 

After the two settled under the covers, Lan Zhan immediately wrapped his arms around Wei Ying’s waist. 

“Lan Zhan?” 

“Wei Ying?” 

Wei Ying snuggled up against Lan Zhan’s body, his nose gently nudging the others jawline softly. 

“Does this mean we can be boyfriends now? That’s what I meant to ask you but your lips looked much better. I really like you… have for a long time.” 

Lan Zhan held Wei Ying closer and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Mn. Have liked Wei Ying for a long time too. Promise to be a good boyfriend to Wei Ying.” 

Lan Zhan blushes the memory. After he rinses his mouth, Lan Zhan then walks into the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment. 

Quietly, Lan Zhan grabs the black bunny mug from the shelf (Wei Ying’s first Christmas gift to him) and begins to heat up the water for his morning tea. 

Grabbing his phone off his charger, Lan Zhan quickly checks for any messages or emails he might’ve missed last night. 

Emails were nothing but spam that Lan Zhan deleted right away. 

Texts were from some of his co-workers at the firehouse, his uncle, and his brother who was in between Yunmeng and Gusu for “business”. 

When the kettle began to whistle , Lan Zhan immediately turned off the stove, not wanting to wake his love. 

While waiting for the tea to steep, Lan Zhan began to make breakfast for them. 

Wei Ying currently worked for a modeling agency as a costume designer (Lan Zhan argued that Wei Ying should be a model) here in Yiling. 

The most recent project Wei Ying had been working on was for a major show that was going to determine if an office would be able to open up in Gusu. 

If the show does well, Wei Ying was offered the opportunity to be the head of Gusu design team which both Lan Zhan and Wei Ying wanted to do. 

Although Lan Zhan likes Yiling since it was the home to the love of his life, he missed his brother and uncle. 

Plus, Wei Ying had stated one night after their everyday activities, that he wanted a family with Lan Zhan. A little one to love, spoil, and guide through life better than they were. 

Gusu was not only cleaner but had more opportunities for young families such as themselves to grow in safe conditions. 

After packing a healthy lunch (Lan Zhan might’ve slipped in some Hershey’s kisses) it was 6:30 and it was time for Lan Zhan to leave and for his love to wake up. 

Walking back to their room, Lan Zhan let out a small laugh when he saw that his fiancée was now spread across the bed, sheets hanging over the side. 

Carefully, Lan Zhan sat on the bed and lightly began to trail kisses across Wei Ying’s naked back. 

“Mmmm Lan Zhannnn.” Wei Ying moaned softly, “you did me 3 times last night, are you that eager for another round?”

Lan Zhan pressed a kiss on his neck, cheek, his forehead, his nose, then finally his lips. That woke Wei Ying up. 

With no trace of sleepiness, Wei Ying eagerly tugged Lan Zhan down to his body, which was now flipped over so Wei Ying could look at his beautiful husband to be. 

Sadly, Lan Zhan had to go to work so with much hesitation, he pulled away which caused Wei Ying to whine. 

“No! Come back! Lan Zhan is being so mean!” 

“Mn. Very mean. Will make it up to Wei Ying tonight.” Lan Zhan said as he nipped Wei Ying’s hip bone. 

“Yeek!” Wei Ying squeaked, his face turning a beautiful shade of red.

“I’m holding you to that, Lan-er gege.” 

Lan Zhan just smiles and nods. 

“I have to go now Wei Ying. I will see you tonight okay?” 

Wei Ying pouted more but didn’t protest, instead, he gently pressed his lips against Lan Zhan’s like they have done everyday this past year and a half. 

“Have a good day my love. I’ll make dinner tonight!” 

“I look forward to Wei Ying’s meal.” Lan Zhan said before getting up to leave. 

————— 

So far, Lan Zhan’s shift was boring as hell. There were no calls but to be fair, it was only 8:30 am, most people were now just getting up. 

To pass the time, Lan Zhan began to scroll through his phone, specifically an app called Pinterest.

A few months ago, Wei Ying had shown him this app and explained it was a place people post pictures or ideas and other people could “save” those. 

Both he and Wei Ying were using the posted pictures as inspiration for their own wedding which they hoped to have in the springtime. 

“Hey! Lan Zhan!” A co-worker of his said with much enthusiasm. 

“Hi Mark.” Lan Zhan said politely. 

“Do you think today will be boring?” Mark walked over to the station's coffee maker. 

“Never know.” Lan Zhan replied which was true. Being a firefighter came with days where calls came in non-stop and days where people were almost ready to beg for calls. 

Mark was a good guy. A little older than Lan Zhan thus had a little bit more experience but he never let that get to his head. 

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Mark asked as he prepared a cup for himself. 

“Good. Wei Ying wants a 3 tier cake though…” Lan Zhan remembered when his fiancée told him that and how Lan Zhan felt his soul leave his body when they began searching prices for such a request. 

Why was cake so expensive? Lan Zhan had thought as Wei Ying enthusiastically pointed out pictures of the cake he wanted. 

But Lan Zhan loved Wei Ying more than anything and if his fiancé wanted a 3 tier cake, he would get that plus 3 extras. 

Mark just laughed as he sat in the chair across from Lan Zhan, “Oh yes, I remember those blissful days of wedding planning… It was fun but I don’t miss it. A lot more stressful than I thought it would’ve been.” 

Lan Zhan just hummed in agreement. Although he was happy to be planning a wedding (which was still a shock to Lan Zhan even now) with the love of his life, the things that Lan Zhan wouldn’t even have bothered to think about like silverware, table settings, and flowers were a challenge for both him and Wei Ying. 

The two continued to talk leisurely about wedding planning, Lan Zhan more often than not asking for Mark’s advice which he was happy to give. 

The day was normal… until it wasn’t. 

Around 9:00 am, Yiling firehouse #13 gets a call that a corporate office downtown was lit on fire and on the brink of collapsing. 

Lan Zhan and his team were instantly sent out to deal with the situation and when Lan Zhan realized that they were currently driving near Wei Ying’s corporate office where he gets supplies his heart began to race like a rabbit but when Lan Zhan remembered Wei Ying telling him he would be in the studio today hemming the seasons lineups, Lan Zhan calmed down immensely. 

When they got to the scene, Lan Zhan’s breath was taken away. 

The whole building was up in flames. The windows were broken and people were running out, coughing and crying. 

Lan Zhan, like clockwork, began to pull out all the necessary equipment needed to enter the blazing building. 

There were at least 5 floors and through each one, Lan Zhan yelled “Yiling Fire Department, if anyone is here call out!” 

The entire evacuation took at least an hour and by the time Lan Zhan made his way back through the second floor for another check, he heard the buildings foundations begin to rumble. 

“Lan Zhan!” His Capitan yelled through his radio, “get out! The building is about to collapse!” 

Just as he said that, the ceiling began to crumble around him. With one more quick glance, Lan Zhan made his way through the growing flames and down the stairs. 

Just as he opened the door, Lan Zhan only got 15 steps away when the building finally gave out. 

With a loud rumble, the entire building collapsed and caved in on itself. 

“Damn dude..” Mark said breathlessly as he ran up to Lan Zhan with a bottle of water. “You really almost met death today.” 

Lan Zhan gracefully takes the bottle and begins to chug it’s contents. 

“Ma’am!” An officer yells as he tries to stop a woman breaking past the barriers they’ve made to keep the public away from the fire. 

“No!” The lady screams as she pushes against the officer’s chest. “There was someone still in the building!” 

Lan Zhan’s captain approached the woman with a confused look, “Ma’am, my firefighters went through each floor and got everyone out…” 

“No! Someone stayed behind, he was shoving all of us towards the exits and told us he would catch up with us.” 

Lan Zhan and Mark approached the hysterical woman to hear more of what she had to say. 

How could we miss someone? 

“Ma’am,” the captain said slowly, “do you know the name of this person who stayed behind?” 

The woman stopped pushing for a minute to look at Lan Zhan. 

“It was Wei Ying… you’re his fiancé right? He always talks about you and shows everyone your engagement photos.” 

Lan Zhan felt like he was going to throw up. 

I failed… I- Wei Ying.

Without waiting for his captain, Lan Zhan immediately ran to the pile of cinder blocks and ruble then began to dig like a madman. 

“Wei Ying!” He screamed as he pushed over a metal beam. Please don’t take him from me! Please don’t! 

“魏婴！你在哪里？！” Lan Zhan screamed, unintentionally slipping into Chinese, the language he and Wei Ying shared. 

After a few minutes of digging, pushing over heavy objects, and screaming at the top of his lungs, Lan Zhan heard a faint cough and, “蓝湛，我在。我在。”

Lan Zhan cried in relief at the sound of his love. Following his voice, Lan Zhan was able to locate Wei Ying under the ruble and cried harder when he saw the condition Wei Ying was in. 

Wei Ying was laying flat on his stomach with his arms above his head, which Lan Zhan theorized that both arms must be broken since both took the impact of the collapsing tower. 

His face looked unhurt besides a couple cuts and bruises but the worst part, the part that made Lan Zhan’s blood run cold was the sight of his lover’s legs being crushed under at least 400 plus pounds of pure concrete. 

Lan Zhan heard the medics shuffle around them but he didn’t pay any mind to them, he just continued to stare at Wei Ying who was fighting off the sleep that wanted to consume him. 

“Sir!” A paramedic yelled, “are you a relative to this man?”

Lan Zhan snapped out of his stunned state, he had to take care of Wei Ying. Wei Ying was here, he was hurt but alive. 

“I’m his fiancé.” He replied. 

The paramedics gave him a sad look then began to help remove the rumble on top of Wei Ying. 

“心爱...好痛。” Wei Ying mumbled weakly. 

“Shhhh 魏婴，我在。我爱你，我不会离开。”

Wei Ying just hums tiredly. 

Lan Zhan wishes he could place a hand on Wei Ying’s head and feel the beautifully untamed hair beneath his fingertips.

“Sir… we have an issue.” One of the paramedics said. 

“His legs have suffered too much damage and there is too much on top of him… we need to amputate his legs if we are going to pull him out safely.” 

“M-my legs?” Wei Ying asked in disbelief. 

“Yes sir. Your legs have been broken and we are worried that something impaled your leg too.” 

Wei Ying makes a pitiful noise that sends Lan Zhan into full panic mode. 

“I-is there any other way?” Lan Zhan asked quietly. 

“No sir… I’m sorry.” 

“蓝湛.... 如果我不能走路... 然后...” 

Lan Zhan cut him off immediately. 

“然后你是魏婴。没有什么将要变化。心爱，信我，请。” 

Lan Zhan physically see’s the moment when Wei Ying loses all composure. His body begins to shake as tears escape his eyes and his breathing, already labored from the amount of smoke he inhaled earlier, unstable. 

”好吧。我信你，做吧。”

Lan Zhan turns to the paramedics and gives a slight nod. 

“Alright sir, we need you to talk to him, try to keep him awake for as long as possible. Hopefully, it won’t take too long.” 

Lan Zhan has always been a failure when it came to expressing his thoughts. 

After his mother’s untimely death when Lan Zhan was just 7 years old, he never learned to properly form the words to express his emotions but Wei Ying… always knew what to say and how to say it. 

That’s one of the many reasons Lan Zhan fell in love with Wei Ying. The man never stopped talking, sometimes he would ramble about random things he’s seen through the day, some days he would ramble about work drama, and sometimes, at night when Lan Zhan is thrusting into his beautiful body, he would begin to talk about his unrequited love for Lan Zhan. 

From their first meeting in Gusu, Wei Ying just wanted Lan Zhan to be his friend, to understand the quiet boy, to find out what made his perfect and upright demenur break. 

When Lan Zhan’s father died, Wei Ying wanted nothing more than to hold the young boy who was trying to act like a man. Wei Ying wanted to tell Lan Zhan he was there for him and that he cared for him but… the words died on his tongue. 

When Wei Ying’s family was brutally taken from him, all he wanted was Lan Zhan’s safety and protection. Just wanted Lan Zhan to tell him it was going to be okay even though they both knew it wouldn’t. 

  
  


Wei Ying had been able to express this and more to Lan Zhan in their time together and Lan Zhan could only stay silent… he just didn’t know how to express to Wei Ying that he loved him more than anything and since Wei Ying is perfect, he never demanded Lan Zhan change and he never doubted Lan Zhan’s intentions. 

But now… Wei Ying needs Lan Zhan and he won’t fail again. 

“My love, can you hear me?” 

Wei Ying tried to move his arms but was unsuccessful as he screamed in pain. 

“No baby. Don’t move your arms, just listen to my voice okay?” 

Wei Ying began to whimper, “b-but I want to see your face… I’m scared Lan Zhan, I’m so sorry.” 

Lan Zhan felt tears run down his cheeks. His Wei Ying was hurt because he failed his job… he didn’t see Wei Ying and now Wei Ying was going to lose his legs because of him. 

“Don’t be sorry my love. You were saving people. Wei Ying is good. Wei Ying is so brave.” 

Wei Ying just cried harder which made Lan Zhan cry audibly. 

When will the paramedics be done? 

“W-Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan sniffled as he gently touched his lovers left hand. “Baby, you do remember how I proposed to you?” 

“Of course,” Wei Ying sniffled, “happiest day of my life.” 

“I was so nervous…” Lan Zhan confesses, “Only the best for you.” 

Wei Ying giggled a little bit which raised Lan Zhan’s spirits a little. 

“I-I wanted everything to be perfect for Wei Ying. Beautiful scene, beautiful music, beautiful atmosphere, and of course, delicious food.” 

Wei Ying just wanted to look at his beautiful fiancé’s face… to hug him and wipe away the tears he knows Lan Zhan is producing. 

“Can I tell you a secret A-Ying?” Lan Zhan asked softly. When he looked up, he noticed the paramedics beginning to actually make the severing cuts, it made him sick to his stomach so Lan Zhan quickly looked down to his beautiful love. 

“Of course A-Zhan…” 

“I’ve been in love with you since I was 17 years old…” 

Wei Ying gasps slightly. 

One of the many things Lan Zhan has failed to express to Wei Ying was the duration of his love for the other. Wei Ying believes that Lan Zhan fell for him because they slept together… it always broke Lan Zhan’s heart to hear that.

“When I caught you trying to sneak back into Gusu, my first thought was, wow… How is someone this beautiful? Then it was, he’s breaking the rules.” 

Wei Ying laughed at that.

Lan Zhan smiled at the beautiful sound of laughter. 

“Do you remember my father’s funeral?” 

“Of course.” Wei Ying said seriously, “I-...” he flinched when he heard the paramedics say they were done with one leg and onto the next. 

“You hid behind a tree in an attempt to follow me.” Lan Zhan said quickly, trying to distract his love. . 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay…” Wei Ying cried, “y-you were sad.” 

“I was sad but… Wei Ying was there and the world felt better. I didn’t want you to go… watching you walk away was like watching the sun set forever.” 

“Lan zhannnn! Warn a man!” 

Lan Zhan huffed in amusement and gently stroked his fiancé’s hand. 

“Ridiculous…. when Wei Ying ran away, I tried to find you. I… I even beat up Jiang Wanyin.” 

“Lan Zhan… why? It wasn’t his fault.” 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said sternly, “your brother kicked you out because he was jealous of you…” 

“But-“ 

“No. Wei Ying… you didn’t deserve that treatment. You didn’t know your uncle would do that.” 

When Lan Zhan looked up, the paramedics were making careful cuts down into Wei Ying’s thigh. One of them held out their hand, all five fingers out. 

5 more minutes…

  
  


“My brother… he helped me look for you. Gusu, Yunmeng, Qishen, and Jinlin Tai. We would split up and search each city for months, asking if anyone had seen a young male with grey eyes and a personality that could make you tired and energetic at the same time.” 

“What led you to Yiling..” Wei Ying asked tiredly. 

Not good. He needs to stay awake. 

“Baby, you need to stay up okay?”

“I’m sleepy…” 

“I know my love. I know you’re tired. After this, I’ll make sure you take a nap undisturbed for as long as you want okay?” 

Wei Ying just wanted to move his arms… 

“C-can you continue your story? I want to know how it ends.” Wei Ying asks a little cheekily. 

“When I finished my training, I was given a choice on where I could be located. I wanted to stay in Gusu since it was close to Yunmeng, brother, and uncle. I hoped… if you ever came back, it would be to either of those areas but I received a letter from an anonymous higher up stating they needed extra help in Yiling and I would have my living paid for the first few months I lived there so I went.” 

“Did that person ever reveal their name?” 

Lan Zhan shook his head even though Wei Ying couldn’t see it. 

“No. But, that’s okay. It led me to you. I-every year on the anniversary of your disappearance, I would go to a bar and order emperor's smile for you and water for myself.” 

Lan Zhan felt his ears heat up slightly. 

“I would talk to you… most of my words seemed to get stuck in my throat. It was so frustrating… even when I saw you again, I could never tell you what you needed to hear.” 

“Lan Zhan, love, it’s okay… I know you love me, you-“ 

“Wei Ying… I know how to say them now.” 

Lan Zhan took a deep breath. 

“When I was a child… I had always been quiet and reserved. I was a good student with good grades, I was a good nephew and a good brother… but I was lonely. I thought that was life so I became complacent but I never truly lived… I was just here. When I met you, my quiet world became loud and I didn’t know how to react or how to feel. It frightened me at first but… as time went on and you left, I realized, I couldn’t live without it, live without you. Wei Ying… you came into my life and challenged every belief I was raised with. You came into my life and showed me what life truly is. You came into my life and made my life worth living for. You tell me that you aren’t worth it or you don’t deserve to be loved but you do.” 

Lan Zhan began to break down into the ugliest tears but that was okay. They were all for him. 

“You have brought me so much joy. Everyday I get to live with my best friend, my equal, my love… you gave me that. You gave me love. P-please don’t ever doubt your worth. Please understand that I love you beyond these words.” 

“Sir! He’s out! Please help us pull him out.” 

Lan Zhan didn’t wait for Wei Ying to reply. He didn’t need a reply, those words were long overdue and said in order to keep Wei Ying awake. 

When they were able to pull him out, paramedics immediately placed him on a gernie with oxygen and an IV. 

Wei Ying was okay… everything was going to be okay. Wei Ying will face issues coming to terms with the loss of his legs but Lan Zhan will be there to guide him in any way possible. 

He won’t fail again.

————-

When Wei Ying came to, he heard a steady beeping sound and was met with bright lights. 

Slowly, Wei Ying looks down and sees a Lan Zhan that has been cleaned and dressed in more comfortable clothes. 

Lan Zhan is sitting in a chair slumped over with his forehead resting on the hospital bed covers. 

A still drowsy Wei Ying gently rests his head back on the pillows as warmth courses through his chest. 

The last thing Wei Ying remembers was Lan Zhan telling him that he was the reason Lan Zhan was able to live life to its fullest. 

Wei Ying had many doubts about himself which unfortunately steamed from how his aunt treated him and later how his brother treated him.

But this was Lan Zhan… an upright, stiff terrible liar who was also his fiancé. For once in many years… Wei Ying accepted the words of love and held them close. 

Wei Ying wanted so badly to just run his fingers through Lan Zhan’ beautiful black hair but with his arms in slings, Wei Ying could only stare at his fiancé. 

As if sensing Wei Ying watching him, Lan Zhan made a soft humming sound, still not fully awake but when his eyes opened and locked with Wei Ying’s, Lan Zhan immediately sprang up from his chair. 

“W-Wei Ying. How long have you been awake?” 

“A few minutes Lan-er gege. You are handsome when you sleep, you know that?” Wei Ying winked but Lan Zhan just rolled his eyes playfully. 

“I’m going to go get the doctor, I’ll be back.” Lan Zhan looked like he wanted to say something else but he never did. 

What’s wrong with him? 

The doctors asked Wei Ying the standard questions. What was his name? Did he know where he was? Did he know who he was? Was he nauseas? What was the thing he remembered? 

When the doctor concluded that Wei Ying seemed to suffer no brain injuries he left the couple to their own devices but still went out with a request for a brain scan just to make sure. 

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan thanked the doctor with the latter walking him to the door. 

“Lan Zhan… what’s wrong? You look like you want to tell me something.” 

Lan Zhan was avoiding eye contact with Wei Ying as he walked back to the bed, which is something that has never happened before. 

Lan Zhan always had his eyes on Wei Ying, sometimes filled with love and sometimes filled with lust but never avoidance. 

“Nothing. It’s okay Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying just shook his head, he’s stubbornness kicking in at full power. 

Lan Zhan gently sat on Wei Ying’s bed, careful on his legs, which was the one part of Wei Ying that Lan Zhan couldn’t stop staring at. 

“A-Zhan…” Wei Ying said softly, “please, tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No…” Lan Zhan said as he snapped his eyes towards Wei Ying, only to force them back down again. 

“It’s mine… I-we searched every floor of that building… twice, and I still failed to save you.” 

Wei Ying watched in horror as the love of his life began to cry, “it’s my fault… you losing your legs is my fault, your broken arms are my fault… your pain is my fault. I didn’t do my job right, I fail-“ 

“No,” Wei Ying cut him off, “don’t you dare finish that sentence er-gege. You did NOT fail me or those people. You saved them love, you got them to safety. You did your job and I am so proud of you.” 

“Wei Ying could’ve died and I didn’t even see you.” Lan Zhan argued back. 

“Baby… I was trying to help people. I didn’t want to leave the building, have you see me and be disappointed in me for not trying to help those people…” Wei Ying admittedly sadly. Although he knew Lan Zhan loved him for all of his faults, he still did his best to make Lan Zhan proud of him everyday.

When the fire started, Wei Ying threw caution to the wind and offered to stay back and help people evacuate. 

“Always proud of Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan sniffled then leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Wei Ying’s forehead.

When Lan Zhan pulled away, Wei Ying began to pout, “er-gege, that was very sweet but,” he smirked and raised his chin up, “don’t you think my lips deserve some love too?” 

Lan Zhan could only laugh at his fiancé’s flirty question. Using the back of his hand, Lan Zhan wiped away his tears then leaned forward again to press his lips against Wei Ying’s. 

This kiss wasn’t fueled by their physical drive for each other, rather it was the emotional drive they had for each other. The need to have the other when life was good, when life was bad, and when life was just life. 

Lan Zhan gently cupped Wei Ying’s face as he increased the pressure of the kiss ever so slightly. 

The change in intensity had Wei Ying mewling then whining when Lan Zhan pulled away. 

“Lan-er gege is being mean to me again! First he denies me morning sex and now he’s denying me more kisses! So mean!” Wei Ying dramatically threw his head against the pillows and began to whine more. 

“Wei Ying is being ridiculous.” Lan Zhan says fondly

“Yes but you love it!” Wei Ying argues. 

Lan Zhan can only roll his eyes once more as he listens to Wei Ying. 

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Wei Ying begins to speak. 

“对不起还有谢谢。” 

”不必。between you and I, there is no need for ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’.” 

Wei Ying just shook his head, “no Lan Zhan.. this time there is. I’m sorry for running away, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner. I’m sorry that you suffered for three years.” 

“Wei..” 

“But… thank you.” Wei Ying cuts him off, “thank you for waiting for 3 years, thank you for looking for me. Thank you for loving me.. thank you for saving me. You are definitely my soulmate er-gege… how am I so lucky?” 

“It’s me who is lucky Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says softly. 

“We are both,” yawn, “lucky to have,” yawn, “each other.” 

“Mn. You need to rest my love.” Carefully, Lan Zhan begins to tuck the blankets around Wei Ying’s body so they are a bit more snug. 

Wei Ying basks under all the pampering he’s receiving. 

“What are you going to do?” 

Lan Zhan gently cups his face, “brother is here.. will go talk to him once Wei Ying is asleep then will come back and wait.” 

Wei Ying yawns again which is one of the cutest things Lan Zhan has ever seen. 

“You know what Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying asks as his eyelids begin to feel heavy. 

“Mn?” A kiss to the nose. 

“We should get married right now…” 

“But Wei Ying is tired.” 

Wei Ying whines, “no! Not tired… not, tired…” 

Wei Ying falls asleep and begins to snore. 

Lan Zhan gently caresses those cheeks as memories of today come rushing back. 

_I almost lost you today Wei Ying_ … a kiss to the forehead 

“Mark your words.” Lan Zhan murmurs against his forehead before he gently pulls away. 

When Lan Zhan opens the door that leads to the guest area, Lan Zhan is immediately met with a similar pair of golden eyes that belong to his brother. 

“Xiong-Zhang.” Lan Zhan says tiredly. 

Hidden behind Lan XiChen was none other than Jiang Cheng and he was pissed. 

Stepping out from behind Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng locks eyes with Lan Zhan then locks eyes with his engagement ring. 

“Oh fuck no….” 

  
  


Well… the day started off normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write their wedding?????
> 
> TRANSLATIONS!
> 
> 魏婴，你在哪里？！- Wei Ying, Where are you?! 
> 
> 蓝湛，我在。我在。- Lan Zhan, I’m here. I’m here. 
> 
> 心爱... 好痛。- My love... it hurts 
> 
> Shhhh 魏婴，我在。我爱你，我不会离开。- Shhh Wei Ying, I’m here. I love you, I won’t leave. 
> 
> 蓝湛.... 如果我不能走路... 然后. - Lan Zhan... but if I can’t walk... then. 
> 
> 然后你是魏婴。没有什么将要变化。心爱，信我，请。- Then you will be Wei Ying. Nothing can change that. My love, trust me, please. 
> 
> 好吧。我信你，做吧。- Okay. I trust you. Go ahead. 
> 
> 对不起还有谢谢。- I’m sorry and thank you 
> 
> 不必。- No need


End file.
